Rage against the Galaxy
Rookie,Mr Cow2,Cadence,PH,Dot,Jet Pack Guy and Mayor Penguin are all abducted by aliens for a Game Show.The Winners get a brand new car!The loser get`s there home planet destroyed! Transcript Starts in deep space.We see a rock flying by.It enters earths orbert and is heading straight towards Club Penguin.We Fade to the Coffee Shop where we see,Rookie and Mr Cow2 sitting at a table. *Mr Cow2:Okay,Rookie.Just sign,here,here,here and signiture here. *Rookie:Mr Cow2,when i said we should be freinds i didn`t expect you to draw up a contract. *Mr Cow2:And we will be freinds!It just states that even though your better at saving the world, and rescuing your freinds,i wipe the floor with you on fighting enemys in battles, loving Cadence, and inventing things.See how that's teamwork?Now sign it! *Rookie:Can`t we just hang out? *Mr Cow2:Sure!We`ll do lunch after you sign it! Cut to Jet Pack Guy sitting at a table.Dot walks past. *Dot:Hey,Jet!What`s shaking? *Jet:Hi Dot! *Dot:You smell nice today!What do you call that sent? *Jet:Deonerant.I have a small problem... *Dot:And speaking of your face,it looks like the Ruby on a jewled crown! *Jet:Dot,do you have a fever? *Dot:YES!!!I`m red hot in love with you!!!Ever since i got this book... *Jet:"How to impress men"? *Dot:Gaurented to work or my money back!Please allow $5.95 for shipping.So what do you feel about nicknames? *Jet:What do you have? *Dot:I made a list!"Hot Stuff"? *Jet:No. *Dot:"Sourceres of Sexiness"? *Jet:No. *Dot:"Jety"? *Jet:Try Again. *Dot:"High Flyer"? *Jet:What? *Dot:Just throwing it out there! Cut to Cadence examining a cup of Coffee. *Cadence:Good Shade,Right Heat,Excelent Texture! *Baristra:WOULD YOU COME ON!?!?I said sample my new Coffee,not bore them to death!!! *Cadence:Hello!?That`s what i`m trying to do!!!(sips Coffee) *Baristra:So how do you like the caramal swirl? *Cadence:It`s Good!But not as good as your Red Velvet Surprise!(Sips from a Red Coffee Cup)Mmmm.That`s good Red Joe! Cut back to Rookie and Mr Cow2 *Mr Cow2:Rookie,you okay?You look worried. *Rookie:I don`t know.I just have some sort fof weird feeling. *Mr Cow2:Chillax dude.With me on your side your perfectly safe! *Rookie:Yeah!(signs contract)There we go!We are now legally,freinds!But i still feel weird...(an alarm goes of)The Military Alarm!? *Mr Cow2:What`s wrong!? *Rookie:I don`t know,but it got the goverments attention!C`mon! Transition to Rookie,Mr Cow2 and Gary all driving in a car.Rookie is sitting in the passenger seat and Mr Cow2 sits in the back. *Rookie:Ya,got anything Gary? *Gary:I think i can see something in the sky!(we see the rock from earlier on in the story heading towards the island)Hold on!Were going Evil Kenivil on that thing`s butt!(Gary speeds up.He drives on a pile of snow like a ramp and is launched into the air.It freezes and turns around like in the matrix.Resuming,Gary knocks it out of the way.It safely lands in a pile of snow.)Allright!Now,be prepared for a big crash! *Rookie:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!My entire life is flashing before my eyes!!!Hey,remember when we pranked called Polo Feild? *Mr Cow2:Yeah,that was cool. *Rookie and Mr Cow2:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Cut to Cadence *Cadence:What a beutiful day!Morning Puffles,Morning Crabs,Morning 2 ton Family Waggon about to land on my hea-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!(Car Crashes onto Cadence.Gary opens the cigerate lighter and Cadence pops out) *Gary:Hey Cadence. *Cadence:Hi Gary. *Rookie:What is that Rock!? *Gary:Seems to be a space rock.Aliens send theese to other plannets for conversasion.But this one looks serious.A little more serious then the one Mr Cow2 and Hone783 came in. TBC TBC Category:Season 4 Category:Movies